Damn Feline DNA!
by Catharine Carter
Summary: Max goes into heat. Again. Takes place during second season. What about the virus?
1. Damn Feline DNA!

I was feeling restless. No matter what I did, I couldn't get him off my mind. Logan Cale. Eyes Only. His eyes. Oh, his sexy eyes. I could get lost in those eyes forever if I wanted, and I wanted. All he had to do was look at me and I turned to mush. But I didn't mind. I liked it when he looked at me.

Especially on a night like tonight, I wanted it. I wanted him to look at me with those eyes. I wanted to properly thank him for looking at me that way. I wanted to strip him of his clothes and give him thanks where it was due.

And I wouldn't let anything stop me tonight. Not one thing was going to keep me from getting what he and I both so desperately wanted. Not tonight. No, Logan was mine tonight, and I was going to be his. He was going to surrender to me.

I raced down the streets of Seattle. It was dark. I was barely recognizable. I pulled into the garage of Logan's building, parking next to his Aztek. Just the sight of his car made me yearn in anticipation of him. I hit the elevator and pressed the button to take me up to his place. Damn the elevator for taking so long! I could have climbed up the side of the building faster.

Once the door to the elevator opened, it was no time at all that I was across the hall and entering through Logan's door. I could smell something wonderful coming from the kitchen; although, it wasn't the magnificent food I saw Logan cooking once I entered the room. It was Logan.

He looked up from the pot and smiled, "I was just about to call you, but then again, I forgot, cats always seem to show up around dinner time. Hungry?"

I was, but this time, it wasn't for his food. It was for him. I pushed him back against the fridge and started kissing him roughly.

God, he tasted so good. I could revel in his taste forever. Damn him, pushing me a way, he demanded of me, "What the hells going on Max? Are you trying to kill me?"

'Kill him? No… why would I want to kill him? The virus!'

But nothing happened. We both looked at each other in astonishment. Then our passion overtook us, and we were lip locked again. He grabbed my ass and lifted me up against him, turning me around and pushing me against the fridge. I wrapped my legs around him and we continued to kiss, our hands roaming over each other's bodies.

He walked with me from the kitchen to his bedroom, our lips never leaving each other's the whole time. Once in his room, he laid me down on the bed and lay is length on top of me. He felt so good, so close to me. We fumbled at each other's clothing, and it wasn't long before all of it was off and spread all over the room.

He entered me, and I wanted to scream. Not out of pain, but utter delight. I had had sex before, but nothing ever felt this good. Logan was inside of me like no other man ever had been before. I could feel him all through my body, and it wasn't long until we both reached climax. It was the most incredible night either of us had ever had.

I awoke the next morning, and looked around. I was in my own room. It had all just been a dream. I was in heat again. Damn this feline DNA!


	2. Wanting Max

I stood in my kitchen and all I could do was think of Max. I had started cooking dinner and was going to invite her over to join me. It was crazy, but the moment I started cooking, I couldn't stop thinking about her. And they weren't ordinary, daily thoughts. I couldn't stop thinking of Max... about her lips... her breasts... every bit of her great body.

It was all I could do to concentrate on cooking this meal, but all I could do was think of her. I tried concentrating on my breathing, but all that made me do was think about the way Max's breasts softly rose and fell when she was breathing and the sound she made while she was breathing. It sounded like a cat purring, especially when she was in a good mood or very content.

Somehow I was able to continue cooking with out too much trouble, and I was almost finished when I saw Max come in to the kitchen. I smiled at her over the pot of pasta sauce, "I was just about to call you, but then again, I forgot, cats always seem to show up around dinner time. Hungry?"

Within seconds, she was across the room and pushing me up against the fridge, and was kissing me. I couldn't think, and I couldn't move. She had never done anything like this before.

Suddenly, a shiver of fear washed over me. The virus! It wouldn't be long until I was writhing on the floor moments away from death. I pushed her away from me and practically screamed out of horror, "What the hell's going on Max? Are you trying to kill me?"

She looked at me confused for a moment, and then the same fear I was feeling came over her face. She had remembered the virus also and looked like she wanted to cry, knowing what she had done, and knowing now there was nothing she could do about it.

But nothing happened. I was standing there, not feeling any pain, only the desire I was feeling for her early come rushing back to me. I pulled her back against me and started kissing her again. Both of us began exploring each other's bodies with our hands, trying to pull each other closer to each other, not being able to get close enough to each other.

I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist as I turned around and pressed her against the fridge. She was filling all of my senses, and I wanted to be able to fill her completely, knowing I couldn't do it properly up against the damned fridge. I started walking with her to my bedroom, still holding her, kissing every step of the way.

Once in my room, I laid her down on my bed and laid myself on top of her. I couldn't get her clothes off quickly enough, and it seemed she was getting frustrated at not being able to get my clothes off fast enough as well. Once our clothes were off though, I entered her, wasting no time. I had to feel myself deep inside her. I had to feel her muscles around me, gripping and tightening with every thrust.

She screamed out a pleasured scream, making me drive harder and harder inside of her. I thrusted and thrusted until we both went over the top. It was the greatest sexual experience I had ever had, just like I knew it would be with Max. It was amazing.

The next morning after waking up, I looked around to find Max nowhere in sight. My sleeping shorts were still on. What I had shared with Max had only been a dream, but a dream that felt so real.


	3. Touching

Disclaimer: James Cameron owns all Dark Angel Characters.

Max walked into Logan's place and could smell something good coming from the kitchen. Logan was cooking one of his culinary masterpieces again and the aroma was filling the whole house. She entered the kitchen and saw Logan standing over the stove stirring a sauce.

"I was just about to call you, but then again, I forgot, cats always seem to show up around dinner time. Hungry?" he asked her, looking up from the pot and smiling.

Max turned her head slightly finding his question a bit _rehearsed_ was it? She didn't know, but she felt she had heard him ask the same thing just recently. She shrugged it off and answered, "Not for food."

Logan looked up at her and wondered what that meant. Max herself didn't know where that had come from. Max herself was a bit confused at that as well. Was she going into heat again? She shook her head.

"I'm sorry," she told him. "I just can't get over how incredible you're looking right now."

Both of them looked at each other in shock. What was she doing? Unbeknownst to Logan, not even Max herself knew what was going on.

She started to apologize, but the stopped. "Logan," she started, "I'm feeling a little strange."

He knew what she meant. He had just dreamt about this situation last night, although neither one of them had voiced what he had been thinking in his dream like she just did.

"I know," he told her. "I've dreamt of this, just last night, as a matter of fact."

Max looked at him confused, "_You've_ dreamt of this? Last night?"

Logan nodded, "Although in my dream you didn't say that you just--"  
Then stopped abruptly and they both quickly stepped away from each other.

"What's going on here?" Max asked.

Logan shook his head, "I don't know, and I don't know if I want to find out."

Max took a deep breath, "How could you have had the same dream that I had?"

"You know, it's kinda not the first time this has happened," he told her.

Max looked at him confused again, "What do you mean?"

"Remember when I was in the hospital and you gave me a transfusion?" he asked her, then continued, not waiting for an answer. "Well, I dreamt that we danced together. I told you I couldn't and you said 'Sure you can. Mind over matter."

Max said the last part with him, "Mind over matter…" She looked confused at him. The both slowly started to smile at each other. "How is this possible?"

Logan shrugged, "I don't know, but I think it's because of that transfusion some how."

Max began to blush and tried to stop herself. Logan knew she was thinking about what they had dreamt about last night.

"Hey, it's alright," he told her, smiling. "I enjoyed it."

Max couldn't help but blush this time. She took a deep breath and nodded, "Yes it was."

Logan took a deep breath, his smiling fading slightly, "Well, at least we have that… if we can't touch while we're awake, at least we can in our dreams."

"It felt so real," she told him.

Logan nodded, inhaling deeply, "I know."

They both smiled at each other and nodded.


	4. Blessed Feline DNA!

I looked across the couch to Logan. Neither he nor I had said anything to each other the whole night. I think we were both a little embarrassed by what we had learned early that evening. I looked over at him and blushed. I couldn't help but think about what he would look like… above me. I shook my head and looked back at the magazine I was reading.

"What?" he asked me, not looking up from his laptop.

I looked back at him, "Nothing."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but people don't blush over nothing," he countered, only now looking over at me.

I took a deep breath, "I'm not blushing, and I'm not normal people."

He looked back at the monitor and laughed at me, "You're right, Max, but you were blushing."

"Well, maybe I was," I half admitted.

He laughed even more, "Well then what were you blushing at?"

"Logan, what do you really think about what happened?" I asked him, slightly avoiding the subject.

He shrugged shaking his head, "I don't know."

"Please, Logan," I pressed a little.

He took a deep breath and put his laptop on the coffee table, sliding closer to me, still not touching me, "I have a theory… One, I'm am hesitant to test."

I swallowed, "You're wondering if we should test it?"

He answered shakily, "Yes."

I nodded slightly, "I've been thinking the same thing."

"Great minds think alike," he remarked lightly.

"How willing are you to test your theory?" I wondered, seriously wanting to know.

He looked down at my hands on my lap and nodded, "I want to test it."

I took a deep breath, "So do I."

He laughed slightly and moved a little closer until we were just a breath away. "Slowly," he suggested.

I nodded slowly and watched as he lifted a hand to my face, but he did not touch it. I could feel the heat from his skin searing my own. We were both scared and we both knew it. I wanted him to touch me. I needed him to touch me. I ached for him to touch me. I could feel that I was in heat again, but if we were both willing, I wasn't going to fight it. It would actually help us throw away all our inhibitions. I closed my eyes and waited for his touch.

And then he touched me. I opened my eyes scared to death. I was looking at him and he was looking at his hand on my cheek. We waited… and waited… He then looked up at me and I was sure he was going to fall to the ground writhing in pain, but he didn't. We both smiled, still a little weary. _How was this possible?_

We didn't know, and we didn't care. He pulled me over to him and kissed me. It was a rough, fervent kiss. Neither one of us gave nor received more than the other. We were equally adding to the kiss. Tongues collided and caressed, searched and explored. _Was it possible the virus had died? Is that even possible?_

We didn't know, but we weren't going to sit around questioning it. Instead, we were all over each other. Last time we didn't have to worry about the virus, we were interrupted by Manticore, and we weren't going to let it happen again. We were going to take advantage of every moment we had together.

I was now straddling his lap, a very compromising position for each of us. We began tearing at each other's clothing. Before long we were both exposed, both to the cool air and to each other. We had never been this out in the open with each other before, and even though it was new, it was very comfortable. There were no reservations, no holding back.

We spent the whole night on that couch, making love and sleeping. We didn't want to leave each other. We didn't even want to get up and go to the bed. We just wanted to be as close the other as possible. Whatever it was that allowed us to be like this, we were grateful to it and took advantage of it. We wanted to be like this forever and hoped we would be. We didn't know if it would last, but we weren't going to let a single moment pass us by. We were together now and nothing was between us, literally.


	5. Having Max

I sat across from Max on my couch. She was reading a magazine while I worked on my laptop. I could tell she had turned to look at me, but I didn't let on. I continued typing. I could feel her smiling at me and then turn her head away quickly.

"What?" I asked as I continued to type.

I could tell she was shocked that I noticed she was looking at me and could barely contain my laughter when she replied with "Nothing."

"Correct me if I'm wrong," I argued, looking over at her, "but people don't blush over nothing."

She inhaled deeply, "I'm not blushing, and I'm not normal people."

I looked back at the computer screen and couldn't help but laugh anymore, "You're right, Max, but you were blushing."

"Well, maybe I was," she admitted, although I'm not completely sure she meant it.

I laughed harder, "Well then what were you blushing at?"

She didn't answer me and changed her tone to a more serious one, "Logan, what do you really think about what happened?"

I shrugged my shoulders an shook my head, "I don't know."

She was relentless, "Please, Logan."

I inhaled deeply and placed my laptop down on the coffee table before turning to her and sliding across the couch toward her, "I have a theory… One, I'm am hesitant to test."

I could tell I had made her uneasy, "You're wondering if we should test it?"

I answered nervously, but plainly, "Yes."

"I've been thinking the same thing," she nodded.

I lightly replied, "Great minds think alike."

She then shocked me by asking, "How willing are you to test your theory?"

I nodded and looked down at her hands, "I want to test it."

I heard her breathe in shakily, "So do I."

I laughed a little and slide over closer to her, close enough to touch, but didn't. "Slowly," I recommended.

She nodded and I lifted a hand to her cheek, but I didn't touch her, not yet. I could sense how scared she was, and I knew she knew I was scared too. After all, it was my life on the line, but she'd be loosing me if the virus was still there. I closed my eyes and threw caution to the wind.

I didn't consciously move my hand, but before I knew it, my hand was on her delicate skin. I opened my eyes and looked at my hand. I was scared to death. I thought I was going to be meeting my death and waited for it to take me over. But it didn't. I looked up into Max' eyes and we smiled at each other, both still a little nervous.

I pulled Max closer to me and kissed her. She kissed me back too. It was amazing. It had been so long since we had kissed, it had been so long since we touched, neither of us held anything back. It wasn't long before I pulled Max onto my lap and we both started pulling at the other's clothing.

In no time, we were both laying on the couch sans clothing, completely uninhibited. I knew we weren't going to waist any time. We didn't want any interruptions, I didn't even know if I'd allow anything to interrupt us. I wasn't going to let anything stop this. We deserved this, after everything we'd been through.

I kept her close to me the whole night. I didn't want to let go of her. We slept on that damned couch, amidst lovemaking. It seemed like we spent more time lovemaking, touching, and cuddling than sleeping. It had been ages since I had been able to be this free with some one and not have to worry about anything. I was grateful to not be affected by the virus. I wasn't going to let anything keep us apart anymore. And after that night, I didn't think anything was going to stand between us.


	6. The Next Morning

The Next Morning

Max-

I awoke the next morning in a sweat. Before opening my eyes, I stretched, as cats do. The night before had been amazing. I'd never shared anything that invigorating before in my entire life; although I knew after last night, I'd have lots more of it to come.

As I stretched I realized I was in bed. I stopped stretching and just lay there. I was in _my_ bed. I opened my eyes and stared up at _my_ ceiling. Last night couldn't have been another dream, or could it?

I sat up and ran my fingers through my hair. How could this be possible? Two nights in a row I had had these types of dreams with Logan in them, and two nights in a row they had felt real. It was confusing me beyond belief. I had had sex dreams before, but none of them had felt as real as these last two with Logan. All of them paled in comparison to what I had _shared_ with Logan these past two nights.

Thinking of Logan made me feel weak. I had never felt this weak in my entire life, but being this week also made me feel strong. I knew I loved Logan, but could this be what being in love feels like? I'd always heard people describe love in many different ways, but never like feeling weak and strong at the same time. Is this what being in love would feel like to me? Maybe so.

I blushed. Nobody could make me blush like Logan Cale either. It was his eyes. His eyes. Eyes Only. He had a way of looking deep inside me. It was he that knew me better than anyone. It was a connection that I had never felt with anyone ever before. Could that be me feeling like I'm in love as well?

I blushed even more. Me. Manticore soldier. Max was blushing. I couldn't help my self. I was acting like a regular little girl. I didn't know how to be girly. I'd never done the whole "girly" thing. What was happening to me? How was I going to be me turning girly with this virus hanging over Logan's and my head.

I took a deep breath and sighed heavily. Hopefully I wouldn't be in heat much longer and Logan and I could go back to the way things were before the dream the other night. But how could we do that? How could we continue seeing each other knowing how great it could be between us sans the virus? Forget how. We'd just do it like we'd done months and months before.

I stood up and started to get ready for the day. Normal was going to freak yet again at me being late. When was he ever going to realize that I was going to be late a lot and just accept it. I get my job done when I am there. It's not like I'm a slacker, I just don't always make it in when I'm supposed to. But then again, who does?

Logan-

I woke up the next morning yet again fully clothed. I knew last night had only been a dream, a dream; another mind-blowing, earth-shaking, life-like dream. How could these dreams Max and I were sharing feel so real? How could I wake up feeling like I really had made love to her all those times last night and the night before? It truly had been a mind-blowing, earth-shaking experience for me both nights.

I lay there looking at the ceiling thinking for I don't know how long. I began to wonder if these dreams were trying to tell us something. Is it possible those dreams were trying to tell us that it's ok for us to touch. Is it possible that the virus was gone? There'd be only one sure way to find out, and that would be resulting in my death if we were wrong. But if we were right…

As my thoughts trailed off on that train, I began to grow in anticipation. Thinking about what we'd shared the two previous nights in our dreams didn't make it any easier to think about anything else either. I could practically feel Max there with me. I closed my eyes and let the feelings I'd felt the two previous nights rush over me.

I could smell Max. The scent of her was intoxicating. I could feel her. The heat of her body was searing. I could taste her. I could partake of her luscious flavor and hunger no more. She was everything to me, and I had her as though she were actually there with me. She was all I could think of. She was all I wanted to think of.

I awoke shortly there after and looked around the room again. I knew it was time to get up. Slowly I pulled myself from the comfort of my sheets and the comfort my thoughts of Max. I had to talk to her. I didn't know how much more of these dreams either one of us could handle. If it were near as bad- _or should I say good_- for her as it is on me, then we're both in for a very long, hard road.

I picked up the phone and dialed her pager number. She usually responded back in record time, but I knew this time it would seem to take forever for her to respond. Maybe I could go whip up some breakfast. She'd show up if I were cooking something. I pulled on some comfortable pants and threw on a button up shirt leaving it unbuttoned. I walked into the kitchen and started to prepare a healthy meal for the both of us to share. If we weren't able to share physical intimacy in the time being we could at lease share a hearty meal.


	7. Show or Tell

I walked into Jam Pony and headed toward my locker. Original Cindy was rummaging through her locker as well.

"You late too," it was more of an observation than a question. I opened my locker.

She nodded, "Nice to see you, Boo."

I smiled at her term of endearment. "I didn't hear you leave this morning."

"I didn't come home last night," she admitted to me quietly.

I smiled brightly at her, "Oh, really? Things going that well with… Tracie?"

"Girl," O.C. closed her locker, "things are going better than well."

"Good for you, girl!" I closed my locker just as my beeper began to go off.

"Speaking of Boos," O.C. noted at me looking at the beeper as she started toward Normal's dispatch window. "I'll hook up with you later, Max."

I smiled at her and picked up the payphone next to the lockers. I put my beeper back in my pocket just as I heard Logan answer the phone.

"I'm making breakfast, if you're interested," I heard his oh so sexy voice come over the receiver.

"Well, as long as it is you're cooking," I smiled even brighter. "I'll swing by on my first run. See you soon." I hung up the phone and walked over to the dispatch desk.

I saw Normal was holding a package for a person in Logan's building and chose to take that one from him instead of the one he was offering to me. "I'll take this one."

He shook his head at me, "Well, as long as you're heading out that way, I've got a few more that need to go out to that sector."

"Sure," I consented. It'd be nice to have a legitimate reason for taking a while.

He looked me over quizzically, "You're more agreeable today."

I just cocked my head at him, "Just give me the packages, please, Normal?"

His pleased demeanor dropped as he reached to his side to pick up the other packages, "I take it back. Go on. Get lost."

I laughed inwardly taking the packages from him and headed for the door.

Just as I was about to leave, Alec came in, "Hey, Max. Wonderful day, isn't it?"

I laughed out loud. Was everyone in a good mood this morning? "I'll catch you later, Alec. Hot run."

This time he laughed, "Yeah, hot. Tell Logan I said hi."

Considering Logan and Alec weren't the best of friends I found his request slightly odd but shrugged it off, "Alright. See ya."

"See ya," he replied as I walked down the ramp to my bike.

About ten minutes later I was walking into Logan's place. Just like clockwork, I could smell an intoxicating aroma coming from the kitchen, and as usual it wasn't Logan's cooking I could smell, as wonderful as it was also. I came into the kitchen and saw Logan setting the table.

"Smells good," I referred to him and not the food.

"Thanks," he replied, obviously taking pride in his culinary masterpiece.

I tried not to smile, "The food smells great too."

He turned to me and laughed, "Thanks."

His eyes wandered over my body, and I couldn't help but imagine it was his hands instead of his oh so gorgeous eyes. I took a deep breath and walked around him to the table making sure to keep as much distance between us as possible. Logan sat down opposite me at the other side of the table.

1 I started eating and I could tell he was watching me. "What?"

"I was just thinking," was all he told me.

I continued to eat, "Four of the scariest words ever spoken."

He laughed at me, "I'm glad you're in a good mood, because– well, how do you feel about a game?"

I looked up at him, "A game?" I looked down at my food and then up at him. "What game do you have that involves eggs and hash browns?"

"Oh, we can play after we eat." He picked up his fork and finally began eating.

After we finished eating, I told him I'd do the dishes and he nodded, telling me he'd wait in the living room for me. I sensed that he was feeling slightly hesitant, a little wary. I did the dishes quickly and joined him in the living room, sitting on the chair sitting perpendicular to the couch, where he was sitting.

"So," I started, trying to pull him out of his somber state, "Tell me about this game you mentioned."

He looked up at me slowly, a glossy look in his eyes, "I'd really like to try this with you, but it could be pretty masochistic."

I studied him closely, trying to understand with out having to ask him what he was talking about. I could see nothing in his face to tell me anything. "You're going to have to elaborate, Mr. Cale."

He took a deep breath and leaned forward, "There's a little thing we used to do in grade school when I was younger, a little thing called 'Show and Tell'."

"Is that kinda like 'Truth or Dare'?" I wondered jokingly.

He answered as though I were serious. This must have been deep if he couldn't even tell I was being facetious. He cocked his head to the side, "I guess it's somewhat similar. The _tell_ part of the game is to some extent like the truth part. Actually, what I'm thinking about doing has a lot to do with the dare aspect of 'Truth or Dare'."

"Drop the cryptic, Logan," I told him. I wanted to know what he was talking about. He had definitely piqued my interest.

He looked me dead on in the eyes, "What I'm thinking about trying with you is kind of an erotic 'Show and Tell', if you will."

After he said that, I was pretty sure I knew what he was talking about. I exhaled heavily, "You're right. That could be very masochistic."

I could sense he was getting slightly turned on. The sexual tension between us just grew to an even higher level. Visions of the dream I had last night flooded over me as he took a deep breath, "Interested?"

I took a deep breath and slowly nodded my head.

He nodded and then looked me over carefully, "Well, now that we're going to do it, I don't know how to go about it."

I laughed and pulled my legs up underneath me, "Do we take turns like in 'Truth or Dare'?"

"I suppose so," he reacted relieved.

"Then I'll go first," I offered knowing it might put him at ease a little bit. I had to laugh a little internally. It was his game and he was the one pussy-footing around.

He nodded affirmatively and I asked, "Show or Tell?"

I could tell he wanted to dive right in, but we both knew that in doing so, we wouldn't be playing too long. He looked me in my eyes, "Tell... Tell me... Favorite sexual position?"

I had thought it would have been more intrusive, but he surprised me with something generic. I smiled coyly, "I _really _like to be taken from behind, given no room for control. Either pressed up against a wall or against the bed, it's all really good for me." Logan's breath got caught in his throat. I could tell he was having problems finding his voice, so I softly asked, "Show or Tell?"

He nodded, "Tell."

I smiled, "Same question."

"Reversed missionary. I love to see the woman I'm making love to on top of me. I love it when she'll sit up and I can see her gorgeous naked body, uninhibited, only there for my own viewing pleasure and nobody else's. I love to watch her breasts bounce up and down as she rides me."

'That's it,' I thought. 'No more safety net.' No, I decided. The net had to be there a little longer. "Show or Tell?"

He looked me over carefully and I could tell he was thinking the same thing I was. Keep it safe still. "Tell me a something you've never told anyone. Tell me one of your deepest fantasies."

'Yeah, that's safe!' I looked at him and told him point blank, "You."

"Seriously, Max," he told me.

I looked at him seriously, "I am, Logan."

I could tell this piqued his interest, "What about me?"

I shook my head, "Uh-uh, Mr. Cale, one question at a time."

He laughed, "Hey, this is my game. I should be the one making the rules."

I smiled playfully, "Well, you didn't make any."

"Ok, then," he nodded. "Ask me?"

I complied, "Same question."

"I was hoping you'd say that," he smiled. "You're my fantasy too."

"No fair," I mock scolded. "I know I've cheated out by asking you the same questions you asked me, but you can't give the same answers."

"What if they're the truth?" he excused.

I simply shook my head no. "Ok, then we have to tell each other why."

He nodded, "That's what I was hoping for."

I sat back against the back of the chair, "Ever since this virus bitch came between us, I couldn't help but think about you. You were a part of every sexual thought, every sexual dream. I couldn't get you off my mind, no matter how hard I tried to fight it... So finally, I just embraced it. I let my thoughts wander every time I had a sexual thought about you. I even became able to control my dreams where you're concerned.

"So, this one time, I dreamt we were up in a cabin. Anyway, there was a hot tub there and well, it didn't start out sexual, but like I told you, I've somehow learned how to control my dreams. I asked you if you'd ever made love in a hot tub. You didn't answer me, you just kissed me. It wasn't long until our bathing suits were either floating in the water or draped over the side of the jacuzzi. Being naked in the backyard of the cabin with you was so erotic." I couldn't help but blush, "I came multiple times."

Logan's eyes were glazed over as if he were remembering it himself. And then he confirmed it, "I came more than once as well."

The verification of another shared dream gave me cold chills, as if remembering that dream alone hadn't already caused them. "Is that your fantasy too?"

All he could do was nod. I could tell that the _tell _part of this game was just the beginning. Both of us wanted to begin the _show_ part, not that more _tell_ing wouldn't come with it, but it was definitely time to begin _show_ing. "So... What would you like me to show you?" I asked, beginning the second stage of the game.

He took a deep breath and eyed me up and down my body. "Show me your bra."

Taking it slow. Good idea. I smiled at him as I lifted my shirt and my tank top over my head. I shivered, not at the cold air, but at Logan's gaze. His eyes lingered on my black, lacy, _lacy_, silk brassier. I could tell he wanted to touch me. I could practically feel his hand caressing my bare flesh just above the hem of my bra. I could tell he was imagining it too.

"Are you sure we can handle this?" I implored. I didn't want anything to happen that would cost him his life.

He nodded, "We can. Your turn. What do you want me to show?"

My eyes trailed down the thin line of his bare chest between the two sides of his unbuttoned shirt. I wanted to see more. "Take off your shirt." Even though it was a request it came out a little more like a command, but I could tell it kinda excited him. He pulled the shirt off his shoulders and discarded of it. I shivered yet again, this time at seeing his muscles rippling throughout his chest. I felt a twinge of desire pulse through me. I wondered just how much of this we could take.

"Show me your panties," he then urged.

_Panties?_ I shrugged and stood up, licking my lips. I unbuttoned the buttons on my black pants, pushing them down off my hips and pulling them off, leaving them in a pile on the floor. Logan bit his lip, and I stood there for a while to let him soak in this sight he was obviously enjoying. He didn't try to hide his excitement in anyway. But then it was my turn.

"Show me what you got, Mr. Cale." We were both playing with each other now, and neither one of us had any arguments.

Logan stood and pulled the drawstrings on his pants from their bow and then pushed them off of his hips and they fell to the floor. There stood Eyes Only in boxers only. Black. He looked like a Greek God. My breath caught in my throat as he turned around and showed me the rear. His tight butt muscles equaled them of only the muscles in his chest and shoulders. They were so well defined; I had to look away to control myself.

"Like what you see?" he asked knowing full well that I did. Oh, did I!

I nodded my response and sat back in my chair as he also sat back on the couch.

There we were, down to the brink. What happened next was going to be the biggest turning point in our relationship thus far. It was as if we were actually making love, actually touching each other. Even though our hands weren't actually touching the other, we could feel the searing touch of flesh on flesh. We could feel the other's hands roaming over our bodies just like our eyes were. But we wanted more. We had to be completely open to each other. We were ready to reveal ourselves to the other fully and completely.

Logan took the initiative, "Show me your breasts."

I looked at him provocatively, "I'll show you more than that, Logan Cale."

He looked at me in anticipation as I stood and slowly unhooked my bra from the front, but not removing it. I leaned forward and slowly pushed my panties off. They landed at my feet and I kicked them over by my pants. When I stood up, I slowly peeled the bra from my breasts as if the cups were peach skins. I let the bra fall from my shoulders to the floor.

"I've shown you mine, now show me yours," I wasn't wasting any time now.

He stood up and pushed his boxers to the floor adhering to my pressing request. As he straightened back up I saw his erection standing tall from his dark patch of hair. I yearned for it deep inside me and closed my eyes and imagined him on top of me, entering me with that glorious appendage. My breath sped up with each thrust I imagined.

"_Tell_ me what you're thinking," I heard Logan's voice cut into my thoughts.

I let a pleasureful moan escape my lips before answering, "I'm thinking about having you inside me."

"Thrusting," his lust-filled voice continued to penetrate my thoughts as he was penetrating me _in_ my thoughts.

"Mmm-hmmm," was all I could mutter.

"Why don't you sit back down?" he offered.

I sat down and slowly opened my eyes, feeling my face flush with desire. I saw Logan sitting back on the couch where he had been prior to our undressing.

I decided to take the game a little farther. I looked him squarely in the eyes and said, "_Tell _me what you want me to s_how_ you."


	8. Show and Tell

1She stood there completely exposed to my gaze. My eyes roamed over her body as freely as she was standing there offering it to my gaze. She didn't waste much time before she continued playing our little game. "I've shown you mine, now show me yours." I adhered to her command and stood to take my boxers off. I stood back up and revealed my arousal. It was standing at attention for her. It had been like that since we had shared our favored sexual positions.

After Max saw my erection, she quickly shut her eyes. I couldn't help but laugh inwardly at her. She looked as though she was embarrassed for something. She began to breathe heavier and heavier by the minute. I had to know what was on her mind, having a pretty good idea already.

"_Tell_ me what you're thinking," I inquired of her, taking advantage of her next option.

The moan I heard next made me ache for her. She answered breathily, "I'm thinking about having you inside me."

I grew harder at her bluntness and couldn't help but think about being inside her as well. "Thrusting," I added adding fuel to my and I knew her thoughts as well.

"Mmm-hmmm," she barely replied.

I could barely handle this. I quickly sat down so that I wouldn't easily be able to reach out and touch her. "Why don't you sit back down?" I suggested as well.

I watched her sit down and open her eyes slowly. Her eyes were glossed over with pleasure. I ached to be able to give her more, but knew I'd have to do it indirectly. I decided to advance our little _game_, but Max beat me to it. "_Tell _me what you want me to _show _you," she gave me a sultry look. I felt my blood boil as I shuddered under her gaze. It took everything I had inside me not to reach out and pull her into my arms.

I took a deep breath and leaned back against the back of the couch. "Show me," I swallowed, "your womanhood." I was trying not to be vulgar so she would feel comfortable. I had to admit it was as much for my comfort as well.

She bit her lip and stood up and walked over to stand in front of me. My breath caught in my throat as she sat down on the coffee table in front of me. She placed her feet on either side of her, spreading her legs for me. My mouth began to water as she sat there revealing her most secret area to me.

I didn't know what to do next. I knew what I wanted to do, but that would result in my death. My mouth continued to water as I looked at her moist genital lips. My shaft ached with desire. I wanted to be inside her so terribly, and I knew she wanted me inside her as well.

"_Show_ me how you please yourself," her request shook me from my probing thoughts.

I looked up at her face and could see how much she really wanted this. We both not only wanted this, but we both really needed it. If this was the only way we were going to be able to please the other then it was something we were going to have to do. I slowly took my throbbing penis in my hand and slowly began to stroke it.

"Tell me what you want me to do," she continued with out even letting me give her a _show _or _tell_ request.

I licked my lips and looked at her supple lips. Oh, just to kiss those lips would be like heaven for me. "Caress your breasts."

She took a deep breath and slowly reached up to touch her perfect breasts. Her fingers toyed with her nipples slightly and she let her head fall back enjoying the sensation. I moved my hand up and down my penis at the same rhythm she was showing her nipples. She looked back at me, "_Tell_ me what you want to do to me."

I took a deep breath. She had completely taken over the game, but I didn't mind. We both seemed to be pleased. "You don't want to know."

"It's the rules of the game, Logan," she said giving me a sweltering look. "Don't think I can handle it?"

She was playing with me now, and all be damned if I wasn't going to play back. "You asked for it." I stood up and walked behind her, getting as close to her as either of us had dared get before, close enough to feel the heat from each other's skin, but far enough to be able to easily pull away if we got any closer. I shook to be this close to her being uninhibited like this.

I leaned down inches from her ear and told her, "I want to pick you up and press you up against the wall, wrapping your legs around me. Then I'd tease you for a moment with the tip of my penis before thrusting into you slowly and thoroughly." Her breathing was getting more and more erratic, so I pressed on. "Then I would take your hands in mine and hold them high above your head, keeping them there as I thrust in and out of you in slow, languid movements, making sure I touched every inch inside your wet, dark pleasure chasm."

I could tell how aroused she was, and I wanted her to release that pleasure. I took the next turn in _tell_ing her, "Touch your beautiful clit, Max. Imagine me rubbing up against it with every meticulous plunge deep inside you." I watched her hand move slowly down her tight stomach to the most secret spot of her. She slowly parted the lips of her womanhood. I walked around and sat back down on the couch to watch her caress her exquisite clitoris. What I wouldn't do to replace her hands with mine own and my mouth. I wanted to fill her with pleasure either of us had only been able to experience in the dreams we've shared with each other.

She opened her eyes and looked at me and pleaded with me. We both wanted, no, _needed_ the other desperately. "Cum with me," she entreated.

I began to stroke my penis again for her. We both watched the other as we pleased ourselves for the other. Without even trying, I noticed that we had found the same rhythm as the other was using, stroke for stroke, caress for caress. We were both building to the same climax and we both knew we would release at the same time, and then we did. I heard Max scream out in sheer pleasure.

We both continued to come until we were both spent. I rested back against the back of the couch, and Max laid down on the coffee table. Her delicate features of her finely toned body made me ache for her as I began to feel my arousal grow again. I didn't know if either of us could handle that much more _mutual_ gratification, so I stood and excused myself. "I think I need to go take a cold shower. I can't sit here and look at you like this anymore."

I heard her laugh slightly, the ring of lust still in her voice, "Yeah, you were right about it being masochistic!"

I laughed as well as I continued down the hall toward my bathroom to take that shower.

I was just about to step out of the shower as Max came into the bathroom and opened the shower door. "I think I'm going to have to take a shower before I get back to work."

Her assertion threw me back a bit. Was she going to join me here in the shower?

"I'll wait," she said, giving me my answer, yet she continued to stand there watching me.

"You're not going to shut the door?" I wondered.

"After what we just did, and now you're feeling shy around me?" she played coyly with me.

I laughed heartily at her, "No. I'd invite you to come in here with me, but…"

"Too tempting," she agreed.

I sighed heavily, "I'm amazed we've been able to refrain from testing my mortality like we have."

She leaned against the shower door and looked at me longingly, "It's too risky, Logan. I can't lose you."

It took every ounce of strength with in me to keep from reaching out and taking her in my arms. I wanted to hold her, to feel her pressed against me. Not only to sexually gratify ourselves, but to comfort her when she was feeling like she was going to lose me at any given moment. "We'll get through this," I affirmed my conviction with her, knowing that was all I could do to comfort her.

"I know," she whispered, hanging her head.

"Hey," I said, and she lifted her head. "I love you, Max."

She smiled, "I love you, Logan.


	9. Details

Max

As I left Logan's later that morning, I felt amazingly invigorated. I had never had that incredible of a sexual experience in my entire life, and we didn't even touch each other. I had never been that open with anyone ever. I not only bore my soul to him, but every inch of myself. I'd never done anything like that before with anyone.

I walked into Jam Pony and over to the break area where Sketchy and Alec were talking.

"Have either of you seen O.C.?" I asked them, breaking into their conversation.

Alec looked up at me and shook his head and started to stay something until I heard Original Cindy come up behind me, "Hey, Boo." She sat down on the couch next to Sketchy and looked up at me. It didn't take her long to notice my radiating glow. "And he's still alive?" Sketchy and Alec looked at each other confused and then to me and then to O. C. "Details, Boo."

I couldn't hide my smile, but I had to clarify something before they began to celebrate. "The virus hasn't gone anywhere."

O.C. was confused now, "But you did have sex, right?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Sorta, yeah." Alec stood and offered me his seat, "This must be good." O.C. looked at the Y gender with a cold stare. Alec took that as an _invitation_ to get out of there. "Come on, Sketch. I think break time is over."

"No, it's not. I just sat down," he argued.

"Just come on," Alec demanded.

Sketch looked at the two of us girls and O.C. persisted, "Get out of here, _boy_."

He quickly got up and muttered something about girls and their cliques as he and Alec walked away.

O.C. turned back to look at me and smiled, "Spill."

I laughed loudly, "What, do you think I'm going to kiss on _tell_?"

"Oh, come on, girl," O.C continued, "you can't walk in here with the glow of sex, tell me that bad virus bitch is still around, and then tell me you're not going to tell me. Come on, I give you more than that. Did you or didn't you?"

I couldn't shake my smile, "We did."

"How, if you say he is not dead?"

I could tell I'd confused the poor girl beyond belief, so I enlightened her, "Well, we played a game."

"A game?"

I could tell I had confused her even more. "He called it Show and Tell."

"Girl, you be doin' some weird shit!" she noted.

I laughed, "No, it was very erotic. It was basically foreplay until we got to the _show_ part of the game."

She then smiled, "A-huh! I get you, girl. So, uh, the _show_ part… Details, girl!"

"Come on, Original Cindy. Let's just say that, yes, we had sex, but neither one of us touched the other, at least not physically," I expressed.

She nodded, "Oh, yeah! You got it good!"

I blushed openly, "O.C., believe me, I've never, _ever_ experienced anything like that in my entire life."

"Of course not, Boo. You're in love!" she tendered.

She was right. I was in love, and I didn't care who knew it. I was Logan's, and he was mine. I spent the rest of that day trying hard to focus on my job, but all I could do was think about Logan.

Logan

I sat at my computer station staring at the blank screen. I couldn't get her off my mind. Of course, this was no different than any other day, but after what we had just shared earlier that day, I couldn't get her stunning, naked body out of my head. I had never seen a body so well defined. I shrugged, 'Well, what should I expect? She was designed to be the perfect fighting machine. Why shouldn't the perfect body come with that?'

I closed my eyes and let my mind wander back to the events that transpired earlier. I could vividly picture every finely detailed line of her delicate features. I shuddered as I imagined the curve of her hip. I could see every curve of her wonderful body. Just as then, I ached to touch her. I ached to hold her. I ached to be inside of her.

I shook my head. I had to curb my thoughts of intercourse with Max because knowing that if I am ever able not to restrain when next to her would cost me my life. How willing would I be to risk that? I shook my head again. It didn't matter how willing I was to experiment with my mortality, because as much as I would like to, Max never would.

I inhaled deeply and tried to deter myself from my thoughts of Max. I looked at the computer screen and realized I hadn't even turned it on. I laughed shortly and reached down to turn the computer on. The recent realization that Max and I actually shared dreams had distracted me from my other responsibilities. As I pulled up one of my Eyes Only emails, I noticed that I really hadn't checked it in days. Was I that distracted with my thoughts of Max. The answer was _yes_. Of course I was distracted with her, but it had been a long time since I actually put my life ahead of Eyes Only.

I couldn't think of the last time Logan Cale came before Eyes Only. It was definitely past due. I was allowed to have a life, and I was choosing to have this life with Max. But what kind of a life would we have if we're not able to touch? What kind of life would we be able to have only being able to have sex like we did today? I knew after today we wouldn't be able to do it like that much longer until we both wanted more, as if we didn't already. I knew she wanted me as much as much as I wanted her.

We'd have to find another way to deal with this. No, what we'd have to do is find a permanent cure for this virus thing. Could it be possible that these dreams were telling us that we could take the chance and the virus would be gone? Or could it just be that these dreams are just giving us what we would never be able to experience in real life?

I shook my head. No. I wasn't going to allow myself to think like that. I wasn't going to give in to despair. I had to figure out a way for us to overcome this thing. Eyes Only had a lot of contacts in the informant net, there was bound to be some one who would be able to help us with our plight. I sent out a mail asking for assistance stating that my assistant had this problem and that we'd appreciate anyone's help in this. I knew some one would be able to help.

"Is Eyes Only hard at work, or hardly working?" I heard Max ask me, standing in the doorway to my office.

I closed the email program and turned to face her. God, she looked beautiful. I shook my head, "A little of both."

"Well, when you're done, you wanna make me dinner?" she asked, nodding down to the brown paper bag she was holding.

"Be there in a minute," I told her.

I watched her as she turned round and walked down the hall. I looked back at the computer screen and said a silent prayer. This had to work, it just had to! I took a deep breath and followed Max to the kitchen.


	10. Really Talking

I walked out of the elevator and into Logan's place carrying a couple bags of groceries. I could hear him typing away at the keyboard in his office, so I followed the clicking. I saw him there, sitting at one of the computers typing intently. I wondered what he was doing, but I knew if it had to do with me, he'd tell me eventually. I leaned against the doorframe and watched him.

After awhile I asked him, knowing I was going to disturb him, I just couldn't be silent any longer, "Is Eyes Only hard at work, or hardly working?"

I watched him close out the programs on his computer screen before he turned to look at me. "A little of both," he admitted cheerfully.

"Well," I started, "when you're done, you wanna make me dinner?" I held the grocery bags a little higher.

He nodded, "Be there in a minute."

I nodded and turned to head toward the kitchen. I couldn't empty the bag myself even as I had not filled them myself. I couldn't risk hurting Logan, so I just put the bags on the counter and sat on the barstool to wait for Logan. He entered a few seconds later and I couldn't help but blush at him, "Hi."

He smiled back at me brightly, "Hi."

I shook my head, "God, what's come over me?"

"You mean us?" he suggested.

I laughed lightly, "Yeah, us."

"So, you've been as distracted as I have today?" he wondered, although I'm sure he knew the answer.

I nodded anyway, "It's a good thing I'm alone mostly during the day."

He laughed and started pulling the groceries out of the bags, "Me too, I guess. However, I'd much rather spend the day with you."

I smiled at him, "You and me both."

"Smoked salmon sound good?" he asked me, looking over all the groceries I had bought.

"Sounds great!" Although I would have much rather had something else I had my eye on.

"Good," he remarked, "shouldn't take too long."

He could and we ate in no time at all. After dinner was over and we had done the dishes, we found ourselves in the living room once more. He again was sitting on the couch, and I was sitting on the chair, my legs underneath me. I sat there staring at him, wondering what he's thinking, and then he told me.

"You know, I always knew your body would be amazing. All my preconceived notions were surpassed by far," he stunned me. I didn't know what to say and I was thankful that he continued, "You're a work of art."

"I ought to be," I quipped. "I was genetically created to be the perfect being."

"Cute," he mused.

I laughed and then sighed. "I couldn't believe we even did it, let alone believe that it was as good as it was."


End file.
